Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 016
"The Scars of Defeat", known as "Clash! Blue Eyes VS. Red Eyes" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on August 8, 2000 and in the US on February 9, 2002. Summary The episode starts with Maximillion Pegasus in his executive office talking to The Big Five about their deal to take over KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba, meanwhile, is flying to Duelist Kingdom in his helicopter to save Mokuba. Yugi and Bakura notice that Bakura's Millennium Ring can point to the direction of other Millennium Items and that it has been honing in on Maximillion Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Bakura explains that the same thing the day he was transferred into their class. His Millennium Ring was pointing to Yugi's puzzle while he and Joey were dueling(The flashback shows Yugi has "Celtic Guardian" and "Beaver Warrior" out on his field while Joey has "Axe Raider" out on his field. Joey then summons "Battle Warrior" out, but we don't see what happens next after that.). Everyone is deep asleep, except for Yugi, who is thinking about what lies ahead of him. Just then, Seto's helicopter arrives and wakes everyone up. Seto steps off and Yugi gives him back his Deck. He goes to leave, but Yugi asks to join him since they are both headed towards Pegasus' Castle. Words are exchanged between them that make Joey very angry about Seto's attitude. He grabs Seto and challenges him, but Seto knocks him to the ground. When Joey gets up, the two insult each other to the point where they face off in a duel using Seto's new Duel Disk system. Joey is repeatedly pounded by Rabid Horseman until he summons Red-Eyes B. Dragon to destroy it. However, Seto summons Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroying Red-Eyes Black Dragon and winning the duel. He then explains to the group about Pegasus' mysterious powers. Sometime ago at the Intercontinental Tournament in New York City, Seto Kaiba was one of Pegasus' guests of honor. In the final round, Pegasus was dueling a man named Bandit Keith. Pegasus just played with Keith, then wrote something on a piece of paper and called a kid from the audience. Keith protested that asking for help is illegal. However, Pegasus says he doesn't need help. A child could beat him and he will prove it. He tells the kid to follow the instructions and he'll win. Keith summons Garnecia Elefantis. The kid follows the instructions and summons Flying Elephant in Attack Position, which for some unknown reason, defeats Keith. Seto is clearly surprised by this. Yugi says something like this happened to him when he first faced Pegasus. Yugi and Seto may not agree on most things, but they both know that Pegasus must be stopped. Seto leaves the group and heads for the Castle, unaware that Pegasus is watching him with his Millennium Eye. Featured Duels Maximillion Pegasus VS. Bandit Keith (Flashback) Most of the Duel is skipped Bandit Keith's Turn *Normal Summon's "Garnecia Elefantis" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). Sam/Pegasus' Turn *Normal Summon's "Flying Elephant" in Attack Position (1850 ATK / 1600 DEF). Pegasus wins. How the two monsters interacted and caused Keith to lose is not specified. Joey Wheeler VS. Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Battle Ox" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1000 DEF). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Armored Lizard" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Battle Ox" attacks and destroys "Armored Lizard" (Joey: 2000 > 1800 Life Points). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Flame Swordsman" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). *"Flame Swordsman" attacks Battle Ox, but is destroyed because of "Battle Ox's" resistance to fire; causing "Flame Swordsman" to lose ATK ("Flame Swordsman": 1800 > 1500 ATK). *"Flame Swordsman" is destroyed (Joey: 1800 > 1600 Life Points). *(NOTE: In the real game, monsters don't have a resistance to any kind of attacks). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates "Polymerization", sending "Battle Ox" and "Mystic Horseman" (1300 ATK / 1550 DEF) from his field to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Rabid Horseman" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Swamp Battleguard" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Swamp Battleguard" (Joey: 1600 > 1400). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Axe Raider" in Attack Position (1700 ATK / 1150 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 1400 > 1100). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Battle Steer" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Battle Steer" (Joey Life Points: 1100 > 900). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Garoozis" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Garoozis" (Joey Life Points: 900 > 700). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 1200 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Rock Ogre Grotto #1". Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Rude Kaiser" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1600 DEF). Seto Kaiba's Turn *"Rabid Horseman" attacks and destroys "Rude Kaiser" (Joey: 700 > 500). Joey's Turn *Normal Summons "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in Attack Position (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). *"Red-Eyes B. Dragon" attacks and destroys "Rabid Horseman" (Kaiba: 2000 > 1600 Life Points). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Normal Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF). *"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (Joey: 500 > 0 Life Points). Mistakes *When Kaiba fuses Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox, he is wearing a duel glove, despite not owning one. Differences in adaptations *Shots of Kaiba's briefcase are cut out from the Dub Version. *Yami Yugi's image is added over the moon in the Dub Version. *A close-up of "Battle Ox's" axe sinking then cutting into "Armored Lizard's" neck is cut from the US Version. *The writing scrolling across the bottom of the stadium display screens is removed from the US Version, even though it's unreadable. *Yami Yugi's appearances at the end of the episodes are replaced with Yugi's. *When Kaiba makes Joey bite the dust, Bakura tells Yugi to take Joey's pulse in the US adaptation. *In the Japanese version, Joey challenges Kaiba because he's angry Kaiba wants to go to Pegasus' castle without having any star chips and to show him how much he progressed, while in the US adaptation, it's just because Kaiba is too pretentious and says that Joey and Yugi are just playing. *For a split second you can see the Japanese life points counter the second time the life points screen appears after Armored Lizard is destroyed. Featured cards